rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vigilis Cruor Civil War
The Vigilis Cruor Civil War took place in Year 185 of the Fifth Age, and lasted about a month I.C. time. With Zarosianism being spread into the Cruor through Dominus Terwyllon Phoesar, which wasn't very tolerated, as Cruor itself was open to any religion and wanted to remain multi-cultural, and not be known for being Zarosian Worshippers. The Civil War eventually sparked with the revival of Bruce Clough, and him taking command over factions that led to the demise of the Zarosian Vigilis Cruor. Vigilis Cruor before the war Vigilis Cruor, otherwise known as Zarosian Vigilis Cruor during the reign of Dominus Terwyllon Phoesar, had a powerful military status before the war broke out. These were lands that belonged to the Cruor: *Edgeville, the Capital *Lassar Grottoes, Military Base *Goblin Village, home of the Goblin Regiment(I forget the official name right naow.). Shared with the United Cultists. *The Theives Guild, a training base. Never took part in the war, and was mostly against the Zarosian Regime. Shut down during the Regime of Terwyllon. *Port Khazard could technically be considered part of Zarosian Vigilis Cruor, even though it was just an embassy for Cruor. Many soldiers were deployed with enough weaponry to take half of Kandarin until more suppies arrived. Events that occured leading up to the War *The ultimate betrayal of Praetor Ronyo Agar, under the influence and with the help of Aztarwyn Gonzo the Second, serving the purpose of Zaros and killing Bruce Clough due to his Zamorakian roots and involvement with Zamorakians. *The murder of Dominus Arrondal Gonzo, by the hands of Aztarwyn Gonzo the Second, otherwise known as Terwyllon Phoesar. *Praetor Ronyo wishes not to lead the Cruor, and allows Terwyllon to spread Zarosianism through it. *Aztarwyn Junior takes the alias of Terwyllon Phoesar, a more Zarosian name, and declares himself Dominus after meeting with the public in Edgeville and explaining the death of Bruce and Arrondal. *Terwyllon shares Goblin Village with the evil United Cultists, removing many Goblins from the village itself. *Terwyllon enforces more soldiers into Port Khazard, which was land given to Cruor under King Alex Aerendyl of Yanille. *Terwyllon marries Vilma Phoesar, giving her the Domini title. *Terwyllon plots out a bit of land deep in the desert, and buries Arrondal Gonzo in that spot. An outpost of twenty Zarosian Cruor archers are placed to keep the tomb safe. *Terwyllon provides false information to the public over the course of his reign about Bruce's death and Ronyo's betrayal. *A statue for Ronyo and Terwyllon is built in Edgeville. *Troops are placed in Gunnarsgrunn, shown to keep peace between the Blade Family and Cruor, even though it was an act to eventually take Gunnarsgrunn. This goes wrong after one citizen is shot and killed. *With the return of Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo, Bruce Clough is revived. *After three soldiers are killed in search for Bruce Clough, Henrik Harlowe takes command of the L.C.S and Gladius Oceani, appointing Tang Rovin as the Admiral. *The war then begins The Declaration of War This is the official document created by Bruce Clough, sent to Dominus Terwyllon Phoesar. "I write to you on this day, Date Here, on behalf of myself, Praetor Henrik Harlowe, the factions of the L.C.S. and Gladius Oceani, as well as your father, to officially declare the beginning of a civil war against your tyrannical reign of my Vigilis Cruor. Your mistakes of joining with the evil and traitorous Ronyo Agar lead to this decision. You will be defeated. I will see to your ultimate demise. You and your Zarosian friends fucked with the wrong people." - Signed by Bruce Clough The declaration of war was simply mostly informal, however got the point straight across. During the War Here will list everything that happened during the war. Propaganda *No propaganda was seen from either side, Terwyllon did not want the public knowing of this war and Bruce simply wanted to kick their asses. Foreign Assistance *No foreign assistance was seen for either side, this was a straight-up war fought between men of Cruor and Cruor only. Military Actions *Soldiers at Port Khazard began to get their cannons ready, gliders sent over, and armor shined. They were preparing to begin the invasion of Kandarin. *Soldiers of the L.C.S. began to depart from the mainland to go to Kandarin and meet at a secret operating base to end the threat of Zarosian Vigilis Cruor in Kandarin, as well as the invasion of Cruor lands. *Gladius Oceani was sending ships to Port Khazard. Battles in the War Here lists the battles that happened during the war. Battle in Khazard The war officially begun when the two sides clashed at Port Khazard. L.C.S. Archers fought against Terwyllon Loyalists, which had cannons. They fought a hellish battle, before Gladius Oceani ships came to save the day, bombarding the loyalists within. This battle was won by Cruor Rebels. Sea Battle The Sea Battle took place near Port Sarim, between the Almighty Lead Ship of Gladius Oceani, which was loyal to Terwyllon, and three rebel ships. After a good fight, the rebels took the head ship over and landed in Port Sarim, deploying troops to head upwards to the Lassar Grottoes. Battle at the Mines Regardless of who owned it, Terwyllon loyalists were deployed at the mines in Rimmington to stop rebel forces from heading upwards. The two sides fought in a long battle that could've gone either way. The Terwyllon Loyalists were sent retreating up north. In Edgeville Terwyllon had decided to let the public know of the war that they were losing. He gathered all citizens in Edgeville, and announced that there was a civil war. He did not release the details of Bruce being revived, for he knew his reign would be over in an estimated ten seconds should he announce it. The public took action and barricaded their homes until news came out that the war was over. More battles! The Northern Push The Northern Push is a sequence of battles that occured around the walls of Falador between loyalist forces and rebel forces, which all led to the retreat of the loyalist forces even further north. The rebels were gaining more momentum during the war. Battle of Lassar Grottoes The Battle of Lassar Grottoes started when Rebel Forces defeated the guards at the entrance, going into the base. This was simply hands-down a win to the rebel forces, as the Loyalists stood no chance. Now the rebels had access to the Cruor weaponry and stuff, preparing for the Invasion of Edgeville. Goblins take the side of the Rebels Due to the hatred of the goblins shown by Terwyllon, the Goblins inside and outside of the village were not too fond of being Terwyllon loyalists. When rebel forces headed to Goblin Village, the Goblins immediately joined their side, allowing them inside the village. Battle in the Woods The Loyalists and Rebels eventually clashed in the woods next to Goblin Village very shortly. All lands but Edgeville were secured by the Rebel Forces. In a hellish battle, the Loyalists were able to push back the rebels into Goblin Village. Battle for Goblin Village The Loyalists went right into the Goblin Village, attacking Rebels and Goblins. The Goblins took action, assisting the rebels in defeating the Loyalists. The Second Battle in the Woods Now with the Goblins on their side indefinitely, the rebels decided to go back into the Loyalist infested woods. Through guerilla warfare, and much determination, the Rebels overcame the Loyalists and begun their push towards Edgeville. The Battle of Edgeville Stage One The Rebels came up to the walls, with cannons they had acquired from the Lassar Grottoes, and begun to fire at forces out in the ruins infront of the Southern Wall. These rebels were met with arrows being fired from Archers on the top of the wall, as well as Cannon fire. The Rebels were sent into retreat, to come back the next day. Stage Two Now that the rebels suffered a second loss in the war, they came back prepared. They had brought along one of the three gliders they had, and begun an air battle as well as a land battle. The rebels fought loyalist forces for two days straight. Stage Three: Endgame With rebel forces overcoming loyalist forces slowly, Terwyllon grew worried as he looked at the battle at the Southern Wall. Aztarwyn himself soon came to Edgeville and confronted Terwyllon, and they both fought. In a battle between two equals, son and father, Aztarwyn eventually overcame Terwyllon and killed him in the streets of Edgeville. The body was then burned as a portion of the Southern Wall collapsed, the loyalists surrendering to the rebels. The war was over. Victory The rebels flooded the streets of Edgeville, the citizens came out to witness the return of L.C.S forces. Everyone rejoiced in the defeat of Terwyllon, and the downfall of the Zarosian Vigilis Cruor, reinstating the old Vigilis Cruor. Bruce Clough came to the party, and Aztarwyn took his leave. Much was done after. The Message from Dominus Bruce Clough The next day, Bruce Clough wrote and the document was sent out to citizens and foreigners, especially allies, of Vigilis Cruor. "On Date here, the forces of the Zarosian Vigilis Cruor were defeated by the rebel forces in a civil war that will long be remembered. Terwyllon has filled your minds with false information, in which must be cleared up in this document. Before this war, Praetor Ronyo Agar managed to gather his cult under the name of Terwyllon and had proceeded to murder me in the name of the Forgotten God, betraying each and all of you, to bring evil to our army and to take away the hope we bring to those we save. To my knowledge, your Dominus, Terwyllon Phoesar, otherwise known as Aztarwyn Gonzo the Second, then killed Dominus Arrondal Gonzo, to take the title of Dominus for himself. The traitors, such as Ronyo, had fled and Terwyllon had taken up the duty to fill the Cruor with Zarosianism. After my death, and his declaration as Dominus, you all were filled with false hope. A statue was built to the false hero's of Cruor. An Army was filled with evil and evil intentions to end the lives of good people. The soldiers in our Goblin regiment were forced out of their own village to make room for these Zarosian scum. Action had to be taken. Upon my revival of a renown warrior whose name I shall not mention, I was informed of the lies of the powers that be. I had decided that I must save the minds and lives of those who are innocent, and who are victims to Terwyllon. I assure you, many good men were lost during the course of this bloody war, however many evil men were also slain and eradicated from this world, bringing more peace to Gielinor. May we take a moment in our lives to remember those who served for your rights as humans, for your liberty, and for your safety, who fought to end the forces of evil within our society to bring peace and prosperity to those who deserve it. The men who died for the true Vigilis Cruor will forever be remembered. And let us now forget of the evil traitors and scum that attempted to bring evil and hatred into our society, to rain hell upon those who were innocent. Now, is the beginning of a new era, a new beginning for Vigilis Cruor" - Bruce Clough Reactions and Aftermath of the Civil War *With the public being told the truth, they grew a hatred towards the Zarosian superiors. The statue of Ronyo and Terwyllon was destroyed in a ceremony that Bruce had attended. *A natural hate for Ronyo was created after the war. *The Goblins in Goblin Village forced the United Cultists out of the village so the Goblins who were forced out could return to their normal lives. *Bruce Clough takes the title of Dominus once again, giving Aztarwyn the title Praetor, however not released to the public. *The Tomb of Arrondal Gonzo is unknown, and the guards at the tomb are completely unaware of the events that took place. These are the only Terwyllon loyalists left in the world, before being killed later on in the future. *The Southern Wall was repaired and reinforced with soldiers to guard it. *The Gates of Edgeville were then opened, allowing people in and out finally. *Vilma Phoesar remains as Domini, for Bruce has yet to remarry, however she isn't seen much. Status of Vigilis Cruor after the War *Edgeville remained the Capital City *The Lassar Grottoes remained a military base. *The Theives Guild was re-opened, and soldiers were sent for training, and a small army for the future. *Goblin Village was once again just land of the Cruor, where all goblins in the Goblin Regiment lived. *Port Khazard never saw anything to do with Cruor after the battle that took place there. *The Army was unified after into four different factions, creating the most organized military in pre-Empire history. Summary The Vigilis Cruor Civil War was fought between Cruor Rebels and Terwyllon Loyalists, to end Zarosianism in Cruor, and yeah all that. I should be updating this part to be better some time in the future, however this article is complete. Tanks for reading :D. Media Photo's, videos, all that fun stuff. Credits Category:Wars Category:In-Character History